Rikkaidai Tenipuri Family fic thing
by BML Hillen-Keene
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title I'm afraid. Disclaimer: Own nothing I'll even give away the idea for free to a good home . I also apologise for any bad spellings.
1. Chapter 1

**Rikkaidai Tenipuri family fic thing**

Niou:-- Grandmother (Crazy)

Yagyuu:-- Grandfather

Sanada:-- Niou and Yagyuu's son and the father

Marui:-- Sanada's sister

Jackel:-- Marui's very put upon boyfriend she's trying to get to marry her

Yukimura:-- Sanada's new love, who is unfortunately ill. Still a guy, but sooooo the mother.

Yanagi:-- Yukimura's brother

Kirihara:-- Sanada's son and Yukimura's stepson and the most annoying little cutie in the world.

Well, Segiku had a little family unit and some characters were shamelessly turned into women, why shouldn't Rikkaidai? Jackel I was considering making the family pet, but the idea of him being Marui's boyfriend is more amusing.

_Please be pre-warned, this is crap. I mean that, in the nicest sense. But I am under no allusion that it is good. It's not funny (Cause my humour sucks) and will probably end up being drama or angst (It's a curse!) But with that in mind, take the story as it stands._

When Akaya's mother and stepfather died in a car accident Akaya didn't expect to end up moving in with his father, Genichro Sanada, whom he had never met, but had heard horror stories about. Even though he was only six, his mother had often (when she had been drinking) sit him in her lap, and while stroking his hair, often leaving it sticky with alcohol residue she'd make him take a bath to clean the next morning, and tell him all about what Mr Sanada was like. How e enjoyed hitting people, that his job paid him to hit people, and that he yelled an awful lot.

His father, (because though Hiro Kirihara had been kind enough to give Akaya his last name he refused to be called his father), had become something akin to the bogy man in Akaya's mind, a monster that would hurt him. When he misbehaved his mother would often threaten to send him to live with his father, and his crazy family.

So when he found himself outside the door of his father's house, he thought he must have done something very, very wrong to make his mother send him here. Which didn't make sense, because the only bad thing he could remember doing recently was taking an extra cookie on the last day he had seen his mother, which had been three days ago. Before the accident that had killed her and stepfather.

Akaya wasn't exactly sure what dead meant, except that he'd been told his mother wouldn't be coming back, that she'd gone somewhere else. But whenever he asked when she'd be back everyone just shook their heads at him. And then he'd been told that he'd be going to stay with his father. The tantrum he had thrown when he was told that had been epic, but even though it got him chocolate and a hug from a very nice comfortable lady, he was still here, clutching the nice huggy lady's hand outside his father's house.

The huggy lady gave him a smile, tightening her grip on his hand, as if she knew the thought inside Akaya's head that was urging him to run, and knocked the door. A few seconds passed, and Akaya started to fidget, his imagination coming up with the most grotesque images of his father. The door was opened by a pinked haired girl, not yet twenty.

"Yeah?" she asked, popping some green gum, which instantly attracted Akaya's attention and he stared. He had never seen anyone pop gum before, it was cool. Her eyes drifted coolly over the woman before dropping to look at Akaya, and instantly her cool demeanour faded. "Is this Akaya?" she asked, voice excited.

Huggy lady nodded, and was about to speak, but Akaya never heard her say anything, because he was suddenly up in the air, staring wide eyed at the pink haired girl. "Wow, you're awful cute looking Aka-chan. My names Bunta, I'm your auntie, but I'm way to young to be called auntie, so you can call me Bunta, or Bun-chan if you want." She blew another green bubble.

Akaya couldn't help himself, he reached out a finger and popped it, getting the gum stuck to her face. His aunt looked confused for a second, which was long enough for a sharp laugh from the side, and Akaya was swept from Bunta's arms and was being held, at arms length, like a fish or something, by a silvered haired lady, way older than Bunta.

"So this is Genichro's bratling?" she asked, studying him closely, even turning him upside down, which made him giggle. "What age is he again? He doesn't look more than three, but I know that's not right."

"Well, as Sanada and Akiko separated six and a half years ago, I would hazard he is around that age." A blue haired man with glasses said, coming to stand beside the strange silver haired woman, his glasses glinted and Akaya thought he might be looking at him, but he couldn't be sure. "Hello Akaya, I am Hiroshi, you can call me grandfather, and the lady holding you is Niou, she's your grandmother."

Akaya (still upside down) held out a hand like he had been taught to by his mommy and said. "I'm Akaya Kirihara, pleased to meet you."

He was moved back to right way up and eyed yet again before he was put back onto the floor. "Call me Trickster. I'm too young to be a grandmother." She said dismissively, ruffling Akaya's hair with a grin.

Akaya was about to say something when a shadow fell across him and he looked up, and up, and into the scowling face that he just knew must be his father. His eyes were hard and cold, just like how his mother had described. Akaya cowered a little, suddenly remembering that this was some sort of punishment for something he'd done wrong.

"Genichro, you're scaring your son." Grandfather Hiroshi pointed out calmly.

Genichro just looked down at Akaya, his mouth set in a hard, annoyed line for a long moment before walking past the boy. "I need to go t the hospital." He said. No one said anything until he was gone, when Bunta said;

"He's having a hard time adjusting. But he's really happy about this, honestly."

Grandfather Hiroshi nodded. "Would you care to come in Miss Fan? A cup of tea perhaps?"

Huggy lady nodded and entered, following Grandfather Hiroshi into what was the living room, leaving Akaya with his aunt and grandmother, who didn't want to be called that. Until his father had arrived, Akaya had almost decided he liked these weird people, and that they weren't nearly as bad as his mother had told him, but his fathers arrival, and reaction to him made him rethink that decision, and now he was wary again.

"Would you like to help me with a project I'm working on?" Grandmother Niou asked, watching the boy carefully.

Akaya looked up at her. "What's a project?" he asked.

Grandmother Niou grinned and rubbed her hands together in a scary way and said. "Well, my current project is making exploding sugar."

"Exploding sugar?" Akaya asked, interested despite himself.

Grandmother Niou nodded. "Yes, exploding sugar."

"Why?" Bunta suddenly asked.

"To see if you'll explode when you eat it of course. Why else would I want to make exploding sugar?" Grandmother Niou rolled her eyes.

Akaya's eyes went wide and he looked at Bunta. "Can you really do that?" he asked in awe.

Grandmother Niou shrugged. "We won't know if we don't try. Well?" she eyed him again.

Akaya grinned, in that way of all six year old boys when presented with something gross and nodded eagerly. "Yes please!"

Bunta huffed, but said nothing as Akaya followed Grandmother Niou into the kitchen, his nervousness at his father's appearance forgotten, as Grandmother had known it would be. Bunt closed the front door, sighing at her brother's reaction to the little boy. Well, only time would tell, and Seiichi Yukimura would probably be able to make Genichro be nicer to the little brat.

_There are no words for this madness… Please forgive it is all I can ask. It refused to leave me alone, and I just know no matter how long I wait no one will ever write this idea for me, and it won't write itself. So… review please._


	2. Chapter 2

_Please forgive the bad spelling, still haven't got a working spell check._

Genichro Sanada stood outside the hospital room where Seiichi Yukimura was once again sequested, his illness having hit an all time low a month previously. He was better now, able to receive visitors more often and as long as he did well he could be released again in a month, maybe two. But Genichro did not want to add anymore stress to his lover, and going in angry would certainly stress him out. When he felt he was calm enough he opened the door and went inside.

Seiichi looked up from the book he'd be reading and smiled. "Genichiro! I didn't think you would be coming today what with—"

"Of course I was going to come today." Genichro said, concerned that perhaps he hadn't been spending enough time visiting Seiichi.

Seiichi frowned. "But isn't today when your son should be arriving? Or has it been postponed? Oh dear, there hasn't been some problem getting custody has there?" The blue haired man fretted a little. Three days ago Hiroshi Sanada had told him, during a family visit that Genichro apparently had a son, who just that day had lost his mother and stepfather and would be coming to live with them. Seiichi had been ecstatic at the prospect, he had always wanted to look after children (hence his position as the head of a junior tennis club when he was feeling well), but being gay did have its drawbacks, and waiting for Renji to get married and have kids was a little like banging your head against a brick wall.

Genichro shrugged. "He arrived." He said.

Seiichi smiled and sat back. "Good. Did you have a good talk? When will you be bringing him to visit me?"

Genichro looked away and said nothing. Seiichi's eyes narrowed, dangerously. Genichro knew that look, and had he been paying attention to it he would have realised his mistake. "Genichro, did you bother actually meet him, or did you just ignore him?" When Genichro did not answer Seiichi nodded to himself. "I see. May I ask why?"

Genichiro shifted uncomfortably in his seat before turning back to Seiichi with a sigh. "What do I know about kids? I didn't even know I had one until three days ago. And he's probably exactly like his mother. He'll be nothing but a headache all the time he's with us."

Akiko, in Genichro's opinion, had been the biggest mistake of his life; it had been a whirlwind romance, a way for Genichro to deny his true nature. A quick marriage, and soon after they had settled into married life, Akiko had begun to change. Genichro hadn't known she was schizophrenic before she'd had a serious episode two months after they'd been married, she'd grown too demanding, paranoid, until at long last he had to file for divorce for his own mental stability. Akaya was probably exactly the same, and it would be time consuming and stressful, and to be completely honest he did not want to put Seiichi through it.

But, it was his duty as the boy's biological father to at least offer him a home. If it turned out that the boy was unsuitable, or was causing too much of a fuss he could always send him back to social services… right?

"I would suggest you remove that thought from your head this instant." Seiichi said a biting edge to his words. He knew all about Akiko, and as schizophrenia was hereditary it was possible the child might have it, but there was no use borrowing trouble. And besides, Seiichi knew first hand what it was like to have a parent turn you away. His, and Renji's father had turned them out on the streets rather than care for them after their mother had passed on.

"But Seiichi… With your condition we can't have undue stress in the house. You know this." Genichiro said reasonably.

Seiichi shook his head. "I've always wanted children Genirchiro. I had resigned myself to never having one of my own. Which is why this is such a happy coincidence. You having a child. Now, I want you to go home and get to know your son, and the next time you come to visit I want you to bring him along. He's going to have to get to know me sooner or later, and I would much rather it be sooner." The look he levelled at Genichro left no room for argument.

Genichiro sighed. "As you wish Seiichi." He said, getting to his feet, knowing that to refuse would probably not help Seiichi's recovery.

Seiichi smiled. "Good, now give me a kiss and go."

Genichro obediently leant down and they kissed, and Genichiro left the hospital. What was he supposed to say to Akaya? How was he supposed to treat him? He hadn't been lying when he said he didn't know how to act around children. And if the child really was anything like Akiko then he doubted they would get along at all.

But he had promised Seiichi, so he would try.

_Eh… Not really sure what this is… it ran away with me a bit. And likely doesn't make much sense, but it's the best I'm gonna be able to do at the moment. Please review if you enjoyed._


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was quiet.

Bunta had invited Jackal, her boyfriend of four and a half years, over to meet her nephew, and had proceeded to badger him from the moment he had arrived telling him in no uncertain terms that it was about time they got married and had children of their own. Jackal, who had been putting up with this same spiel since they were sixteen and he had suddenly found himself in her clutches, good naturedly ignored her. After all, he knew that if he suggested possible future children she would just rant about how she was too young to be tied down that way. She was never boring that was for sure.

Jackal took an immediate liking to Akaya, and the boy seemed to have taken a liking to him, especially after he had given him one of the chocolate bars he normally kept on him for Bunta. But the boy's happy, talkative nature had vanished when Bunta's brother had returned from the hospital, and no coaxing would make him utter a single word throughout the meal.

Genichro was little better, he sat glaring into middle space as he ate, occasionally his glare would shift to Akaya, but it never stayed long. It was a strained meal, and though Grandmother Niou and Grandfather Hiroshi tried their best to get some conversation going between the family it was of no use.

As dinner wound to a close, and the tension continued to mount, Genichro cleared his throat and said. "Akaya."

Akaya blinked up at him warily. "Yes Sir?"

"You will accompany me to the hospital tomorrow morning at noon."

Akaya blinked, and frowned. "But I'm not sick—"

"No arguments!" Genichro snapped

"Genichro." Grandfather Hiroshi said warningly, and Bunta leveled a glare at her older brother. Grandmother Niou broke in before her son could say anything else to frighten her only grandchild. After all, that privilege was hers and hers alone.

"Come on Akaya, I'll show you your bedroom."

Jackal sat quietly and watched, after all, it wasn't his place to correct Genichro on how he should treat his own child, but he could see this was heading for disaster already.

-x-

Akaya was confused. No, confused wasn't the right word, or at least, he didn't think it was the right word, but he didn't know too many big words, so he would stick with confused. Last night at dinner his father had told him that he would be going to the hospital, which didn't make any sense because Akaya only ever went to the hospital if he was really sick… like the time he had fallen out of the tree trying to catch a bird for the next door neighbors cat to eat, or that time he had drunk his mummy's special drink… whisky, the one she kept for really special occasions like her birthday and Christmas. But his father was scary, and he didn't want to get yelled at, or hit like his mummy told him he would when he was at his fathers, so he didn't say anything else about it.

Later, after Grandmother Niou had taken him to his room, and he was getting ready for bed, his father had come into his room and watched him as he crawled in under the covers. He had debated with himself whether he should ask his father to tuck him in like his mother always had, but in the end he just hugged his little stuffed dragon to his chest and watched his father silently.

His father had just kept looking at him, until eventually Akaya had gotten so nervous he had asked him if he was going to hit him. His father had looked really angry then and had stormed out of the room. Akaya had watched the door for another hour before he felt brave enough to get out of bed to turn off the big light so he could go to sleep.

He really hoped his mummy wasn't still angry with him tomorrow so he could go home.

But she must have been very angry with him, because she didn't come to get him that morning, instead he found himself in the towering, intimidating presence of his father all morning until they reached the hospital. Now he stood nervously outside a room, warned not to move an inch from where he was. But his father had been inside the room so long now he was getting restless, and there was a fish tank just ten feet away with all manner of colorful fish swimming around inside. He had once owned a fish tank, but his stepfather had told him he couldn't keep fish again after he'd let the neighbor's cat eat them all. Which had been really cool.

But if he moved he would make his father mad, and if he did that it might take longer for his mother to come and get him, and he really, really wanted to go home now. Wherever his mother had gone it couldn't be that far away.

Finally his curiosity won out and he left his place in front of the door to go to the fish tank.

-x-

"He asked me if I was going to hit him." Genichro said, frowning deeply, angry, both at himself and Akiko. What had that woman been filling the boys head with? And was he really that scary to a child?

Seiichi smiled reassuringly and reached over to cover Genichro's hand with his own. "He's just lost his mother Genichro; you can't expect him to trust you, to know that you wouldn't hurt him. You are rather intimidating to children you know. My students at the tennis club are all terrified of you." He gave a small chuckled and leaned back against his pillows. "You just have to be nice to him. Now, you've left him out there long enough."

"Two minutes." Genichro said.

Seiichi shook his head. "Two minutes to a six year old can be an eternity. Whatever you do, don't tell him off if he's not exactly where you told him to be."

Seiichi made himself comfortable for his first meeting with Akaya, and smiled wryly to himself when he heard Genichro choke back a shout. If Seiichi knew children, and he did, Akaya was probably by the fish tank. A few seconds later Genichro returned, pushing Akaya inside, as gently as Genichro could.

"Hello Akaya. My name is Seiichi Yukimura; I'm a friend of your fathers."

Akaya looked at him, casting a wary look up to his father who was not looking at him, before creeping closer and climbing onto the chair beside the bed. "My name's Akaya Kirihara. Are you sick?"

Seiichi watched the way Akaya tensed when Genichro drew in a breath for what was obviously going to be a scolding about not asking such questions. Seiichi headed him off. "Genichro, why don't you go and get a coffee and let Akaya and I get acquainted." His voice was mild, but he knew Genichro read the order in his eyes.

"I'll be back in ten minutes." Genichro nodded. "Akaya, do not misbehave!"

Akaya nodded meekly.

"Take your time Genichro; I'm sure Akaya will be a perfect gentleman while you're gone."

Genichro nodded and left the room. Seiichi settled back and looked at Akaya. "So, Akaya Kirihara, how do you like living with your daddy?"

Akaya looked up at him but said nothing. The silence stretched for a minute before Akaya shrugged. "Are you sick?"

"Yes." Seiichi replied honestly, deciding to let the boy lead the questions.

"Is it because my da… Mr. Sanada hit you?" Akaya asked.

Seiichi frowned and sighed. "No, Genichro would never hit me."

"My mummy says he hits people for fun! So if you're not here because of that, are you here because you drank some special juice. I did once and I was puking all the time for hours and hours and I had to stay in the hospital for three whole days! How long do you have to stay here for?" Akaya asked.

"Oh, another month or so." Seiichi said, wondering what the best way would be to address Akaya's misconceptions of his father without belittling his mother's image.

Akaya's eyes widened. "That's forever!" he said awed.

Seiichi laughed. "It feels like it sometimes yes."

The conversation varied for the next ten minutes, delving into favorite cartoons, favorite foods, how funny Grandmother Niou had looked that morning chasing Bunta around with a plate of purple cookies. Akaya told Seiichi all about his house, and his mother, and stepfather, about that weird house he'd had to stay in when his mother went away. How nice Jackal had been when he'd given him some chocolate, and how Bunta had promised to take him out for cake tomorrow.

Seiichi was feeling happily tired after such an intensive talk, Akaya's energy was boundless and revitalizing and Seiichi couldn't wait for him to come and visit again, and said so. Akaya stopped bouncing immediately and Seiichi was concerned by the sudden subdued look that crossed his face.

"I liked visiting Mr. Yukimura… but my mummy's going to be coming to get me soon, and we live far, far away from the hospital, and mummy doesn't own a car, and stepfather's always busy so we couldn't visit." Akaya said.

"Akaya…" Seiichi began, struggling to find the right words. "What do you mean your mummy's coming?" surely someone had explained the situation.

Akaya nodded. "Mummy and stepfather went away for a while, but I musta done something bad, because mummy sent me to stay with da… Mr. Sanada. But mummy will be coming to get me soon, because I'm trying to be good." He smiled at Seiichi, who felt his heart break.

"Akaya…" he began, only to be interrupted when the door opened and Genichro came inside.

"I'm sorry; something came up at the dojo. I need to take Akaya home. Come on Akaya, we're leaving!" Genichro said apologetically to Seiichi, his slightly colder tone towards his son drove the boy off the chair and to his side immediately. "I'll try to stop by this evening."

Seiichi waved them off, his face creased into a worried frown. Akaya truly believed his mother was coming back to get him. Oh the innocence of childhood. He would speak to Genichro the next time he visited; this needed to be sorted as soon as possible.

_Wow… This was the worst chapter ever! Please forgive it. I'm currently in Poland staying with relatives with no laptop of my own, so It's pretty late right now and I need to right this and post it on the same night or they'll know I was using their computer! So be very very quiet…. Can't let them hear me. If you enjoyed, review, if you have something constructive to say beyond; This story sucks, or this chapter is the worst ever, please let me know, otherwise, please do not trouble yourself._


	4. Chapter 4

"Seiichi told me that Akaya thinks his mother is coming to get him." Genichro said gruffly. It didn't make sense, after all the boy had been told his mother was dead; but he trusted Seiichi's word on this. Which raised questions in Genichro's mind that perhaps the child truly was just like his mother. He did not profess to know a lot about schizophrenia; in fact he had done his utmost best to avoid the situation when he'd been with Akiko. It had been a welcome excuse to leave the charade of heterosexual marriage. Was it possible Akaya was hearing voices that told him his mother was returning?

He kept these concerns to himself for now, but made a note to take Akaya to a specialist as soon as possible to make sure. The social workers had made no mention of it, but then, it would be in their best interests to omit that information, given why he had divorced Akiko.

"That's normal." Grandfather Hiroshi said. "When he's adjusted to living here he'll stop thinking that."

"How long will it take—for him to adjust I mean." Bunta asked.

Grandfather Hiroshi shrugged. "It depends."

Grandmother Niou smiled icily at her son. "That means you'll have to be nice to the little brat." At Genichro's confused raised eyebrow she threw her hands up and sighed noisily. "How did you end up so emotionally constipated? After all the love I showered you with!"

Bunta looked up, affronted. "You showered him with love? But I thought you said you used to treat him exactly like you do me! You mean I've been suffering endless childhood humiliation while he got all the nice stuff? That's completely unfair!" she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Well, I didn't want to hurt your feelings, but Genichro was always my favorite." Grandmother Niou said sympathically, patting Bunta's head condescendingly.

"My upbringing was exactly the same as yours." Genichro said at the same time, a grimace of distaste on his lips.

"That's just how your mother shows her love." Grandfather Hiroshi smiled, adjusting his glasses.

Bunta continued to pout.

Genichro bit back a sigh of frustration at the madness that was his family and brought the conversation back to the main topic. "But how do we make him realize that he'll be staying here, with us and that his mother is dead." If this went on much longer it would continue to stress Seiichi out, and Genichro could not let that happen. Seiichi was his number one priority after all.

"He's just lost his mother Gen, you can't expect him to just accept it and move on." Bunta said, rolling her eyes.

The problem was that Genichro Sanada expected exactly that.

-x-

A whole week had passed, and still his mother had not come to get him. His father had gone to visit Mr. Yukimura every day, but much to Akaya's disappointment he had not gotten to go as well. He liked Mr. Yukimura. Oh, he had started to really get along with the other members of the family, but Mr. Yukimura was special, he wasn't a Sanada, he wasn't one of the people his mother had warned him about, so he would have liked to visit with him again.

He had to keep reminding himself that this was a punishment, and his mother had not sent him here to have fun. He forgot that sometimes because everyone was always so nice, in their weird, crazy funny way that sometimes didn't seem very nice, but then he'd get smiled at and he knew they weren't being as mean as they were pretending.

Except his father, who was still mean, and glared a lot and never played with him or talked to him except to tell him off.

He thought that he maybe might have liked staying here if it wasn't for his father. But as it was he just wanted his mother to come collect him so he could home, back to his own house and his own room. So, he decided, if his mother wouldn't come to pick him up he was just going to have to go find her.

Which was why he was creeping through the house trying to avoid the multitude of family members. He already had his DragonballZ bag packed with his favorite t-shirt, his dragon stuffed toy and as many of Bunta's snacks as he had been able to take without getting caught. He was going home today, and he had to be very sneaky about it. Every time this past week he had tried to bring up going home, someone had always done something to distract him until he had forgotten what he had wanted to ask. But today he wasn't going to be distracted, because he really, really wanted to go home now.

Sneaking out of the house was surprisingly easy and soon he was happily making his way home, never knowing that he was actually walking in the wrong direction, nor that he was about to become completely and utterly lost very quickly.

_Ok, another chapter, and Akaya is doing something very stupid, but then, he's adorable little Akaya so we shall forgive him. Lol. I apologise for another not so good chapter, but being in another country is wrecking havoc with my writing, transcribing from notebook to computer is tiring and takes away all my creative mojo. Well, there shouldn't be too many chapters more of this story; we've reached the main part of the story now._


End file.
